Adventure Kit
by Spirit Viper
Summary: Kit is an Eevee that's just trying to live wild without any interruption. But not knowing her way around the region is a bad start. What dangers await her as many teams and trainers attempt to catch this rare Pokemon? Suddenly, a strange Pokemon offers his help and perhaps them travelling together would be the better choice, right?


_A/N: The first story based off of an original comic, which was based off of Pokemon: Mystery Dungeon and a couple of other Pokemon stories!_

 _The story is of an Eevee named Kit, how wonderful..._

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

 _A saving grace!_

Footsteps. They sounded all too distant to be anywhere near me. But I heard them approaching, and fast! I grunted in my sleep, turning over. Pounding steps swept past me. A chill shot up my spine, making my fur stand on end. I was alert now. As vigilant as I ever could be. I pricked my ears up slowly, listening for any movement, even the slightest. I settled once no sound came. Another night here in the forest. I shook my head to clear it of any thoughts surrounding the strange noises here. I had always been wild, but regardless, it was a little strange traveling out here all alone. The many footsteps and sounds were enough to make me jump clean out of my fur! I sighed, continuing to walk on down the path. Hopefully following it would at least lead me to some sort of civilization. But was that what I was actually searching for? Running into people would only cause them to try to catch me. I _was_ a pretty rare type if I do say so myself. That's what I overheard the people say anyway. What had they called me, again? I sat down promptly. I didn't like being prissy and clean all the time, but I also didn't want to stay dirty. I began to bathe myself with my solemn licks. My unlucky self had gotten into this predicament. Becoming lost in a forest as big as this one was a major mistake. Especially during winter! Luckily, it hadn't been winter in a while now. If I remembered correctly, spring had just ended a few days ago. I was never really good at predicting seasons or anything though. The people dealt with that. In the summer I was okay. My enormous, tan ears would protect me from the blistering heat. I just needed to fan myself with them. I glanced up at the sky, in hopes of seeing the sun. Perhaps if I followed it, I could find a way out. The sun didn't move, did it? I folded my ears back as I did so. But the sun wasn't even in view. 

Sighing in defeat, I treaded out of the trees and into a clearing-like area. The grass here was immensely tall. I couldn't even see in front of me for the first few feet! _How does anyone see in this flora?_ I thought as I continued. I felt a slight tug at my paw as I tripped over some of the grass, falling into something. I didn't know what it was, and jumped back quickly, my fur spiked in defense. I blinked, a little in shock, when I realized that I had fallen onto the shoe of a human. I stepped back slightly as they went to reach into their pocket. He smiled brightly. "I've never seen an actual Eevee before!" Pulling back and then throwing his arm forward, he released what looked like a ball. I jumped a few steps back in fear. Was this kid trying to hurt me? That could've hit me! I watched the object closely for any signs of movement. Relaxing a little when it didn't move. _Okay,_ I thought to myself. _This kid's just being a jerk._ What, did he expect me to fetch it? I flicked my tail, turning away. A slight shuffling sounded behind me. I whipped my head around as the ball began to shake. I fell backwards in shock when a bright light shot from it, shaping itself into a strange form. It looked somewhat like an animal. The boy reached his hand out and pointed. "Rattata, use Tackle!" I noticed that a rat had come out of the ball, as if by command. I chuckled quietly. A _rat_ was going to tackle _me_? I couldn't help but ignore the thing as it ran at me. 

I gave it a side-glance. Wait, it was moving a lot faster now, and it only seemed to be speeding gradually. For some strange reason, I felt slight panic. Why was I afraid of a, what was it? A Rattata? I braced myself as the Rattata rammed into me with full force. I felt myself get thrust backwards, my head spinning in circles. Or was _I_ spinning in circles? I hit the ground with a soft thud. Lucky for me, we were in the tall grass, and it was somewhat like a cushion. I pushed myself up, wincing at the sharp pain now making itself apparent, in my shoulder. The Rattata grinned evilly at me. What was going on? I hadn't done anything to him, or the boy behind him, who was currently pointing at me. "Rattata, use Bite!" He yelled. The Rattata scraped his claws against the ground, obviously preparing to lurch forward. I stepped back once. This time, I wasn't going to take the full damage from his attacks. He pushed himself forward, kicking up dust as he sped towards me. His mouth opened wide, I jumped back as he clamped his jaws shut on thin air. I felt a little pleased with myself. He had been avoided! I smiled slightly. His claws stabbed into the ground in an attempt to stop himself from falling face-first into the dirt. I chuckled to myself at his inaccuracy. But my victory was short-lived as he landed on his right paw, turning himself on his heel, and his left arm joining the right on the ground. His back legs kicked around in a half-circle as his hind end swung into a pivot. He turned straight to me and launched himself awkwardly forward. I yelped as he bit hard onto my hind leg. Falling sloppily to the ground, I flinched, expecting another hit. 

"Rattata, that's enough." The boy said, reaching into his pocket to retrieve another of those metal contraptions. He pulled back like he was about to throw it. And throw it he did. I closed my eyes, expecting for it to hit me smack on the head. A few seconds passed without a single thing happening. A little shocked, I glanced up, expecting to see the ball headed for me. Or worse, the Rattata coming for me. But when I opened my eyes again, a blurry flash clipped the ball. It ricocheted off in mid-air, landing softly in the grass to the left of me. The boy gasped as it did so. He moved backwards, pulling an even stranger contraption from his bag as I lifted my head up. My vision was a little blurry, but I could slightly see a set of hind legs, standing in front of me. I blinked a couple of times, trying to clear the dust from in front of me with a fan of my ears. The creature that had blocked the ball was an odd one. It was like the sky had begun to bleed. It's skin was a miraculous shade of blue. I gasped to myself when I realized that along it's back, trailed red spikes. The boy dialed something on his contraption. The thing then displayed the same creature that was standing in front of me, mechanically speaking; " _Totodile, the Big Jaw-_ " My hearing was quickly fading as I felt myself lifted up and carried off faster than I could think. 

* * *

_A/N: Thank you for reading my second story!_

 _I hope you enjoyed it as much as I enjoyed writing it._


End file.
